Ocean Pretty Cure
Plot The Panthalassa Ocean,the under water realm where all of sea creatures and sea fairies reside, is attacked by evil force known as the Bermuda,who want to activate Throne of Ocean Emperor,create great deluge to this world and rule all of the ocean, which power the Queen of Panthalassa Ocean,Amphitite. Using the last of her energy, Amphitrite manages to prevent Bermuda from their invasion and closed the gate to Throne of Ocean Emepror. However, Bermuda sent elite members Lorelei,Glaucus,Nereus to the Land for create the great deluge and reopen gate of the Panthalassa Ocean by hathering Chaotic Drop from the people of Land. In order to protect Ocean and regain her strength, Amphitrite sends out the seven selkies to Earth and orders a sea fairy name Noah to search for seven legendary warriors, the Pretty Cures, to save ocean and land from Bermuda. Characters 'Pretty Cure' Kiyomitsu Yukari/Cure Clarity Yukari is second year student of Kaiou High School,she has interesting stories about sea,especially mermaid.She live with her older sister and maternal grandparanets because her parents are constantly working oversea as conservationist.she is very cheerful and optimistic,but also something of the klutz.She is average both studying and sports but she excell in music,housework and craft. She also member of school's music club. Her alter ego is Cure Clarity. Wakamatsu Hotaru/Cure Tropical Hotaru is Yukari's classmate and also her childhood friend,she's member of the school's girl basketball club.She is from Okinawa,having moved to Nanami Port Island before primary school and thus speaks Okinawa Japanese. later she known Yukari and befriend her.Her family runs a bathhouse and sauna.She is very straightforward and very passionate.Her alter ego is Cure Tropical Himuro Sayuri/Cure Aurora Sayuri is first year student of Kaiou High School.She is depicted as kind, sweet, gentle, and loyal, as well as slightly insecure.Her parents is doctor and nurse who runs thier own clinic.she good at studying and like reading but not good in sports except swimming,Sayuri has not had many friends, but the few she has seem to be really close to her, and she has come to appreciate Yukari's friendship Her alter ego is Cure Aurora. Amamori Chiharu/Cure Vernal Chiharu is third year student of Kaiou High Schoo.She is shown to be a very sweet, shy, genuine, calming person who loves plants and vegetation's of all kinds. However, once she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper.Chiharu is president of gardening club.Her dream is to become Botanist.Her family own a Schools of Flower Arrange.Her alter ego is Cure Vernal. Izumi Nina/Cure Nebula Nina is transfer stundent,Mayumi classmate and childhood friend.she moved to Tokyo when she was junior hight school but comeback to her hometown live with her childhood friends after her problem with her mother and old school.she is depicted as athletic, cheerful, romantic, resilient, and clever.She is very versatile acting very elegant, intelligent, and refined at times and irrationa ,land over-ambitious at others.Her alter ego is Cure Nebula. Kirishima Ruri/Cure Mineral Ruri is Chiharu's classmate and best friend.She is the heir to Kirishima zaibutsu.Ruri is mature, calm, and very intelligent, being the top in her class and is multilingual. As the president of the student council,Ruri is very caring for Kaiou's students, but especially towards her Pretty Cure. members.where she acts as a nurturing and motherly figure for them. Due to this however, there are times where she tends to go out of her way often to accept responsibility for many things that especially involves her family's history.Her alter ego is Cure Mineral. 'Mascot' Noah Noah is seal-like fairy of the Panthalassa Ocean.he is Sea Fairy of Life Spring,He sent by Amphitrite to the land on his seach for Pretty Cure.He is polite, always putting ''-san after every name, even when angry. he is shown as Yukari's pet seal. Later on, he is able to transform into a very cute human boy name Naoto 'ViIlains' '''Lorelei' The only female of Bermuda Elite Member during the first half of the series. She has an obsession with defeating Pretty Cure in order to get Leviathan to pay attention to her.She has power control human or objection by her song. Her human alias is Tachibana Ayane. Glaucus The Elite member of Bermuda and most clumsey of the groups, who is more of a comic relief despite his tough appearance.He has strong physical and ability control storm and has ability manipulation strong whirlwind. His human alias is Negishi Haruo. Nereus The quietest member of the group, who prefers planning before actions.He often plans out his attacks before going on a mission, always knowing beforehand what to do.he has the power to control waves and marine beasts and has the ability to create serpent from water. His human alias is Hamada'' ''Akito. Leviathan The leader of Bermuda who wishes to rule all lands of the world,by create great deluge and activate Ocean Emeperor Throne. 'Land People' Kiyomizu Saori Yukari's older sister,she is manager of the seaside petit-hotel "Rainbow Pearl".She has crush on Okita,the owner of the coffee shop and famous welterweight boxer.She is later admitted into the secret life of her sister.,often can be seen mad to Yukari and others because of their careless behaviour. Although, at some times she's also worried about Yukari's safety and well being. Kiyomizu Mahoro Yukari's maternal grandmother.she is fortuneteller and owner of "Rainbow Pearl",Mahoro is considered wise and kind, and cares deeply for her granddaughters. She loves ocean more than anything, affecting Yukari a lot. she is also a strong person who has the fame of the youngest champion in the history of national kendo contest. In fact, she was Cure Siren in her youth, the previous senior of Cure in Ocean Pretty Cure universe. Kiyomizu Gourou Yukari's Maternal grandfather.he is head coach and president who found Kiyomizu Boxing Gym .like his wife he is very care his grandaughter very much.He is calm and kind old man but as a coach he is strict and holds high expectations for his trainees but is also shown to genuinely care for the well-being of his fighters.He know about Mahoro past as Cure Siren. Kamiya Youhei Transfer stundent of Kaiou High School,He same class with Yukari,He is son of former world champion boxer,he was amatuer boxer champion when middle school,now he is star professional boxer,He is popular with girls. he is secretly in love with a girl who met hiim ten years ago. Hidaka Takumi Childhood freind of Akari and Hotaru,also Hotaru's love interest,He is the school kendo club vice captain and son of Chief of Police Department.He want to become police like his father,He is good both studying and sports also excellent detective skill. Items '''Cure Shell - '''The Cures' transformation device '''Ocean Pearl - '''Magical pearl,If inserted to the Cure Shell,it activated transformation Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Ocean Pretty Cure